How To Fall in Love with Superheroes
by Ziggy T. MacGillicuddy
Summary: A girl, a flower shop, and four heroes are about to converge in a way none of them have expected. Will the heroes have the strength to save her from her past? Includes: Tony, Steve, Thor, Matt and many more.
1. Chapter 1

How to Fall In Love... With a Superhero(es)

I Own Nothing!

It all began on a crisp spring day in New York City...

Five blocks away from the famous Avengers' mansion, there was a small flower shop that contained within it a girl.

And this was your average ordinary day, but it would change as quickly as the weather. It was the day 'they' walked in.

Steve had left the mansion on a mission. Not the regular missions that he usually goes on, but one to relieve himself of the cabin fever he was feeling. It had been a few months since he was awakened to find his world had changed in the blink of an eye. How was he ever going to survive in a world like this? He should have died a long time ago... What's there left to live for? Peggy was dead, and Bucky too. The two people he had cared for the most in this world.

But unknown to him, fate was about to throw him a wild card in the form of a girl in a flower shop.

Steve had made it five blocks when he suddenly stopped to let a couple pass him on the sidewalk. He looked up to find that fateful flowershop beckoning him in with the sweet scent of gardenias and tuberose. Maybe he would buy Peggy some flowers and go visit her grave...

The ring of a bell greeted Steve inside and alerted the owner to a potential customer. And when she eventually did come out, Steve was left breathless...

She was at least two inches shorter than him, with really long hair that reached to her lower back. Her hair was the color of warm brass with natural platinum blonde streaks that ran through it. Her moves were elongated and graceful with a humble nobility to them. Her eyes were the color of the sky during the aurora borealis and her lips were as full and pink as the roses she sold. Her skin was flawless and the occasional freckle added character to her features.

"Can I help you?," she said in a voice like a cool waterfall.

"Sure... uhhh... hmmm... I... uh...yeah," was all that Steve seemed to muster up the courage to say. He could face all of HYDRA if he wanted to, but he couldn't ask for flowers from a college student.

"The lilies are especially beautiful today... How about we start there?"

All Steve could do was nod and follow the beautiful girl towards the front of the store where large canisters held every type of lily imaginable.

"So what's the occasion, mister? Wedding? Graduation? Birthday?," the girl coaxed out of Steve.

"Death, actually... I'm visiting someone's grave today..."

"I'm really sorry to hear that... my condolences. White is the perfect color for times like that. It's a color of pure hearts and sympathies. It shows the person you love that you will always have them in your heart. A part of you forever."

She offered him a bunch of radiant callalilies that almost blinded him in the sunlight.

"They're perfect. She loved this type of lily."

"I'm glad to hear it. Shall I wrap them for you?"

He nodded and she was gone before he could catch another glimpse of her. She emerged from the back after wrapping the lillies into a tight bundle and gingerly handing them to Steve.

"They're on the house. I know how it is to lose the ones you love. It can be one of the most crippling things that can happen to a person. Now this is my gift to you." She looked at him with the most profound look of both understanding and pain that they seemed to share like a bond.

"I can't do that... I may be in a depressing state right now, but I'm going to pay for these flowers."

"No. I insist. Take them and say hi to her when you see her. Now get outta here!"

"Nope. Not until you tell me how much these lilies cost. I will remain in this spot until you do."

"Sir, don't make me do this!" She gave him a semi cross look and came around the counter to shove him out the door if she had to. She began to push him and he remained a brick wall. When she put her hands on his arm and his shoulder, a tingle of electricity ran up his arm and caused his face to gain a pink tinge. Her touch was like a pulse of life running back into his veins. She began to laugh and so did he when she finally gave up.

"UGH! Fine. I give up. It's $10, please."

He produced the ten dollars from his wallet and she squirrelled it away in the cash register.

"How about I make up having to deal with a pesky customer like me to you? Maybe we could meet for dinner and a walk through central park? It's the least I could do."

"Sure, Ace. Maybe tonight at 8? You could meet me here." She giggled and gave him a beaming smile.

"It's a date. And this time I won't be so stubborn."

"It's a deal." She shook his hand. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Steve Rogers. And you?"

"It's Delphinium. Delphinium Halcyon or Del for short."

Steve had finally found something to live for even if it was silly to think that he could have something in common with someone a quarter of his age. He still had hope, though.


	2. Chapter 2

After Steve had left to finish his "mission", another hero had decided to take a break from his out-of-the-ordinary life to take a simple walk around. He had just concluded some business with the Avengers and was now left walking to the beat of his own drum. He had made it exactly five blocks when his super sense of smell kicked in.

"Clive Christian perfume? I don't care if my nose leads me to a dirty old lady, I gotta know where this is coming from," Matt Murdock thought as he stood outside Del's flower shop.

The bell greeted another customer within a half hour of the first. And this time the Devil walked into the life of the girl in the flower shop.

"Hello. Can I help you with something, sir?"

Her voice hit him like a wall of surprise. He had hit the jackpot.

By what he could tell, she was young, her heart was healthy and vibrant, and she smelled like heaven. She was also literate. She put down a fairly heavy book with a thud on the counter and focused her attention on the gorgeous red headed man looking at her through mirrored aviator glasses. She noticed he used a cane and never really looked in her direction completely. In other words, she noticed that he was blind.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your reading, but I smelled the flowers from a block away and had to come and investigate."

"That's fine with me. I guess that's the only way anyone can really find this place."

"Haha... yeah, I can see where that can be a plus side to being blind. But what really brought me here was your perfume. It's Clive Christian if I'm not mistaken."

"Actually it's something I cooked up myself from what I have here in the shop. I'm flattered that you noticed my sad attempt at trying to imitate Clive Christian, but it's the best I could muster."

"I honestly think your take on it is more refreshing. It that a hint of rose oil I detect? It really adds to the sweetness of the jasmine. Speaking of sweetness, what is your name?," Matt added his signature devilish smile in his attempt to charm the young lady into revealing her identity.

"All right, smooth guy. Yes, it is rose oil that I added and my name is Delphinium Halycon. You happy now? I just told you why I was called "the Flower" throughout my entire academic career. Curse my mother and her affinity with botany," Del said in a sarcastic attempt at flirting.

"Not as bad as being blind, though. Now that's what I call the worst five years of my academic career."

"Well, us outcasts gotta stick together. All right, now that I've told you my secret identity, you have to tell me yours."

"Well, if you must know, it's Matt Murdock, lawyer extrordinaire. Pleasure to make your aquaintance, Ms. Delphinium," Matt informed providing a low bow and producing a smile from Del.

"Nice to meet you too, Hotshot. So are you here mainly to get a girl's attention or just to smell the roses?"

"Why not both, my lady? Clearly I have successfully completed what I had set out to do. I have both won a lady and sated my olfactory senses. Now all there is left to do is ask this fair maiden out for a stroll and perhaps some dinner?"

"Sure, but maybe-"

But before Del could complete her sentence, she was interuppted with, "Then it's a date! I'll pick you up at 8 sharp. And I'll be meeting you here. See you tonight!" Matt was out the door before she could even say goodbye. Del didn't know what had hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Daredevil was only an hour earlier than two other heroes who had finally found that their comrade had escaped their watch and into the modern world where he could easily find trouble or get lost.

"Thor, I told you that you really need to keep an eye on that boy. He can be a really slippery customer when he wants to be. Now my tracers are picking up his heat signatures going this way and ending up at a flower shop right... here!," Tony Stark had both chided and informed his Asgardian companion.

They had stopped in front of Del's shop and entered, intent on grilling the owner on the where abouts of their comrade in arms, Steve Rogers. But much to their surprise they found someone that had all the answers they were looking for and more. As her usual custom, Del entered from the back rooms as the bell sounded in the front of the store. She turned around the corner and found that she had recieved a shock of her own. Like the two other men she had met and been courted by, these two heroes were equally as brilliant even in their civilian disguises.

One was taller than any man she had ever met. He had the most piercing blue eyes and a mane of long, blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. His biceps looked to be the same as the circumference of Del's head and his smile seemed to radiate brilliance.

The other gentleman was a tad shorter, but just as impressive. His jet black hair and finely groomed facial hair which set off his equally intense ice blue eyes. This man wasn't a slob in the muscles department either and sported a glowing protrusion that came from his chest that intrigued Del's curiosity.

And Del wasn't the only one scoping. Both men had been pleasantly surprised by the arrival of the girl into their lives. When she smiled and looked at each of them, internally they melted. But they still had a job to do and courting would have to wait.

"Hello, gentlemen, what can I do for you today?," Del asked as cooly as possible.

"Well, you could help us find our friend. We seemed to have lost him after we went to a party. His name is Steve Rogers. Have you seen him?," Tony asked, lying through his teeth.

"Yes. He came in here an hour and a half ago. He bought some callalillies. He seemed so sad at first and he said he was visiting a woman's grave."

"You have been most helpful, fair maiden. But, please, where is it that I may relieve myself?"

"The bathroom is on the first door on the right down that hallway."

Thor nodded and was gone. So now that Thor had gone to the bathroom, Tony had betrayed his mission and began to flirt with the girl.

" The name's Tony Stark. Perhaps you've heard of me? Wow, you're quite beautiful! Have you ever modelled before? Because you look quite familiar and you smell great."

"No, I haven't heard of you and I don't really want to model, but thank you for the nice comments. You're the second person today who's told me I smell good."

"You're very welcome, but I'm only telling the truth when I say that. Personally, I like a girl with brains rather than beauty. I see you're reading Edgar Allan Poe, what do you think of him?"

"He's one of my favorite writers. I think that his poems are so heart breaking and beautiful. I just can't stop reading them."

"I love Poe as well, maybe we could get together and discuss his work tonight over dinner and a stroll?," Stark said as he could hear Thor coming out of the bathroom and he made one last ditch effort to get a date tonight.

"Sure, but maybe a-"

"Splendid! I'll pick you up here at 8. Excuse me while I use the bathroom."

Stark hurried by Thor on his way to the bathroom as Thor was about to make some moves of his own.

"My lady, I cannot help but notice your beauty and the gentleness of your nature. You have the virtues that would rival any Asgardian goddess. What is your name? I am inclined to get to know you better..."

"I thank you for your kind words, Sir. My name is Delphinium and I am glad you wish to be of my...urm... aquaintance. How do you propose to get to know me better?," Del replied awkwardly as she tried to sound eloquent.

"Maybe a dinner and a walk through the park of central. I hear it is most beautiful at night."

Del thought for a moment and since three other guys had asked her out what was the harm in inviting one more? "Sure, why not?," Del replied, cheerfully.

"Wonderful! I will pick you up tonight at 8. Until then, my Lady Delphinium."

Thor carefully grasped Del's hand and kissed the back of it lightly. Del giggled in delight as Tony emerged from the bathroom and quickly ushered Thor out of the shop.

"Oh, good grief! What will I wear?," Del thought and began to internally float with all the nervous butterflies in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

It was eight o'clock on the nose when Del had just finished up her makeup. She wore black flats, a short navy dress, and a matching shawl. Her hair was partially braided and the rest hung down like a waterfall of gold.

She waited in her shop when a sports car drove up to the side walk. It was one of the flashiest cars she had ever seen. Out of it emerged Tony Stark looking dapper and then came two taxis that double parked to let their passengers out. And out of these two taxis came Steve and Matt each looking rather confused on the reason that three of them had showed up. And just to make it better, Thor came strolling up on foot and the four of them came through the door all in a universal feeling of outrage.

Del almost couldn't resist laughing at all their faces as they eached looked at (or heard) eachother. She looked sympathetically at each of the men and would be ready to interject if a fight broke out amongst them.

"What's the big idea coming in to sweep _my_ girl off her feet?," Steve accused.

"Whatever! I was here first, slick. Now go wait in line, " Tony interruppted.

"She answered to my request of courtship first, so I am automatically first," Thor added, authoratatively.

"In your dreams! I saw her first!," Matt said annoyed.

"You can't even see! She talked to me first," Steve interjected.

"SHUT UP, THE LOT OF YOU!," Del yelled to stop the bickering. Suddenly, the room was quiet once more and all of the men's attention was on Del now.

"You all asked me out and I accepted you all. I was trying to warn some of you, but you chose not to listen, so now I'll have to choose for you. And since you collectively wanted to do the same thing then I choose all of you to be my dates. Each of you in your own way appeal to me in different ways. Steve, you were such a wallflower when we met this morning and eventually you opened up to me once we got to know eachother. I love your ability to trust me and your timidness.

Matt, you over come every obstacle in your path to get what you truly want. You also have a charming sense of humor. I love your determination and wit.

Tony, your fowardness was... refreshing. I wouldn't peg you for a sensitive guy, but I can tell you have a good heart, even if it's made of metal. I love your sensitivity and your ambition.

Thor, even though our conversation was short and sweet, your eloquence and your kindness touched my heart. I love your gentlemanly manners and overall humility.

Each of you has different and equally endearing qualities that I find irresistable. So it would be cruel to leave any of you out. If you prefer, you could wait a night or two for your turn or we could all just go now. Either way, I would love to get to know each of you intimately."

Del's speech calmed the crowd and got the guys thinking. If one of the guys went first then maybe Del would immediately fall in love with that guy and neither one of them would get a chance to be with Del.

"I'll go tonight," they all blurted out at once. The sense on competition was in the air and the game was on.


End file.
